


warmth of a conversation beneath the pale moonlight.

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, just a little bit tho. as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: It's late at night and Jester's looking at Beau's tattoo.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	warmth of a conversation beneath the pale moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, a mid-week upload is really strange for me. But last night I was just In A Mood (no not related to drama, just a general Mood) and wrote this. Because self-care and lowkey venting. But it be like that.

Jester stayed up one night. 

She couldn't pin it on any particular reason, but the back of her mind was nagging her to stay up. Just for one night. 

She turned towards her friend, who was faced away and asleep. The Tiefling caught a glimpse of her sleepwear, loose enough to expose her tattoo. Jester looked at it, and even if she wasn’t blessed enough to have darkvision, she knew she would be able to admire the dim glimmer of the moonlight striking the jade etchings in Beau's warm skin.

She took note of how the design itself was flush with Beau’s skin, its craftsmanship unparalleled to anything Jester could do - for now, at least. Each speckle of jade dust shone in its own way, no two particles looking exactly the same. 

Jester wanted to trace her hands across it, and touch the iris that rested at the base of Beau's nape. But she didn't want to wake Beau up. So she stayed still, ignoring the various thoughts of the day creeping onto her mind and instead focused on the intricate and slightly geometrical patterns on Beau's skin.

Luckily enough, the tattoo didn't really cover Beau up, it simply augmented the muscular features there, as some of the harsher and more obvious lines marked the separation between muscles, always lighting up whenever Beau thought too much.

Jester inhaled. She really wanted to touch the tattoo.

Cursing beneath her breath, Jester gave herself two minutes of looking at it before reaching out. Her index fingers brushed against Beau's smooth skin, both tattooed and not, but there was a tension in her muscles already there. 

Beau's calloused hand gently placed itself on Jester's wrist.

"Please."

"I'll stop-"

"No, please don't." Beau croaked.

Jester's mind ran a mile a minute. Beau's voice was broken. It didn't sound tired like it usually might this late at night. It sounded like Beau was choking on air.

"Beau?" the Tiefling whispered, moving closer and keeping her hand steady on her friend's back.

"I just...don’t want you to leave me alone right now."

“Okay."

Jester continued running her fingers with the flow of the tattoo, her digits faint and soft. Before long, she centered focus on the iris. Jester pressed a chaste kiss against Beau's skin, and felt her friend tense more than before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jester whispered.

No response. Beau's shoulders shook silently, each passing second growing the intensity of its shaking. Jester moved her hands to wrap Beau's waist. Jester pressed another kiss against Beau's tattoo, listening to her friend’s breathing. It was erratic and panicked.

"It's okay, Beau." 

"Please don't leave." Beau whimpered. 

"I won't-"

Jester’s hands became empty. Beau sat up and moved out of Jester's embrace, settling on the edge of their bed. Her shoulders remained shaking, but Jester couldn’t hear any tears.

"I'm sorry." Beau spat. "I'm just...scared of what happens after all of this is done."

Jester moved to hug Beau from behind once more, whispering, "We'll stick together. We're family now."

"Right, right." Beau's voice responded, distant in nature. It sounded less like an affirmation and more like something to say because of what the conversation warranted.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I do. Well-fuck, I don't know. Why would you all want to stay together after you have your shit figured out?"

"Because we care about each other." Jester tilted Beau's chin so they could make eye contact. "Because I care about you."

"One day my luck's gonna run out and a fuckin'-a fuckin' missed punch is gonna get you hurt. _You_ , or Fjord, or-"

"Beau." Jester began sternly. "You are not a liability. We all love you...I love you."

The monk simply smiled through tears, somehow her human vision being just enough to meet Jester’s gaze. It was purposeful, but there was a pain that ran deep in those teal eyes, drowned out by the darkness of the night.

Jester took Beau into her arms and held her tight, running her fingers along the woman's tattoo.

"When I've been in a shitty mood, you all stay with me. _You've_ helped me. We’ll do the same for you." Jester murmured.

Beau mumbled, "I wish we could do more."

"I wish I could do more too."

"Bullshit. You're enough." Beau chuckled. "Sorry, I just meant that you do enough for everyone. _Too much_ sometimes."

"Maybe..." Jester trailed.

The Tiefling pulled back and tilted Beau's chin up, wiping away her warm tears.

"But we are still going to be here for you. At the very least, I'll be here for you. You're super strong, and pretty, and smart. I would be super stupid to leave you alone, especially after everything we've been through."

A genuine smile pulled at Beau's lips. The weight behind her eyes lightened, just a little bit.

"Thank you, Jes."

Jester kissed her friend's forehead. "...I love you. Really."

Jester felt her stomach jump and her heartbeat quicken, but before she could escape and hide beneath the bedsheets to regret her words, a gentle hand held her own. Calloused, yet warm. Firm, yet barely detectable. 

Beau's lips brushed the corner Jester's, passable enough to be considered a kiss on the cheek. Jester’s heart lept to her throat, and she could only freeze under her touch. It was nice.

"Love you too, Jes."

Jester moved back as Beau laid back down onto their bed, waiting patiently for Jester to do the same. Of course, the Tiefling followed suit, facing Beau once more.

“By the way, thank you for touching my tattoo. It’s been hurting a lot lately.”

The Tiefling smiled, tucking Beau’s hair behind her ears. “You’ve been thinking a lot?”

“Yeah. Always.”

“About what?”

“A lot of things.” Beau whispered, brushing Jester’s clavicle, hissing at the cold gem embedded in her skin.

“Me too.”

Jester inhaled deeply, and shut her eyes, mimicking Beau’s kiss and cradling the monk’s jawline, feeling her muscles relax. The edge of Beau’s lips were warm, just like the rest of her. It was a nice kind of warmth. Jester wanted to feel what a proper kiss would be like, but decided against it.

Jester turned away and let her friend hug her from behind. “Thank you, Beau.”

The monk chuckled, kissing the back of Jester’s head.

“Thank you too, Jes.” Beau breathed in, the pain in her shoulders for subsiding. “For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll likely be going back and editing, because while I did revise this, I really feel like later on I'm gonna find 10 million mistakes that I hate.
> 
> Details:  
> -Warmth. Yeah.  
> -This one-shot is what I imagine a BJ first kiss and confession might be like. Not even a full-on smooch, but just a gentle reassurance of one another, genuine I love yous, and a mutual understanding that they are both feeling a deeper emotion for one another. And of course, thank yous because they've been through thick and thin together  
> -Yeah, I imagine that the gem tattoos light up or do ~something~ whenever any one from the chaos crew utilizes an ability linked to it. So that means Beau's tattoo was likely super duper bright when she confessed to Nott that she had a crush on Jester. It's just big brain things, luv.  
> -Of course, Jester and Beau don't go through everything that needs to be addressed, but Beau really need some reassurance that she's not crazy for feeling like everyone will leave. Jester never invalidated her feelings, but told her that the Nein would stick together because they care about each other too much not to.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and shares are really appreciated, and I hope to see y'all in any of my other works!
> 
> P.S: I have a Beauyasha fic (finished) and a Beaujester fic (wip) right now so if you need extra wlw content about loving Beau...just saying...


End file.
